


I'm gonna burn this place to the ground

by Bahar1182



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), loki series - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), I just wanted some good old porn, I'll hug him, Kinda, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Manipulative Loki (Marvel), Poisoning, Porn With Plot, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shapeshifting, y'all seen that fucking clip right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahar1182/pseuds/Bahar1182
Summary: Loki having fun(?) time in prison.That's literally it.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	I'm gonna burn this place to the ground

**Author's Note:**

> Send me some fics if you guys have also been writing about this. I'm not good at smuts. (Actually, I'm not good at anything.) This only exists because y'all are being lazy.  
> Also, I'm scared for my baby is he okay?

"State your name to the camera"

Loki looked at the guy who was yelling at him. At first, he was confused. So they took the chance and used those stupid handcuffs on him. He couldn't use his magic, he couldn't even walk without their permission! _'How nostalgic...'_

But that wasn't even the worst thing that could happen, he was used to Odin cutting him off of his powers so that he couldn't make trouble at important events. Besides, he liked handcuffs. And they didn't cut him off of his most powerful weapon, his words. So he had a lot of fun making sex about the situation. (Something he didn't do on Midgard. Because: **THOR**.)

But he wasn't so sassy when they actually stripped him and checked his body for weapons. Which he wasn't stupid enough to not have any on him, thank you very much. And then they made him wear those stupid and ugly, really UGLY, clothes. And the guy smirked at him while giving him the clothes. He should've been the annoying one, he wasn't used to getting annoyed.

"Loki," He hesitated for a while. "Loki Odinson." But again, who cares anymore? If this is going to embarrass Odin, let it be then.

The guy took him to a white cell. But Loki didn't want to go. If he stayed a good boy, they'd forget him. He would stay here for hours- maybe days!- without crossing anybody's mind. He didn't want that. Nobody would've wanted that! "Do you have a name, darling?" The guy looked at him. Was he a guard? He wasn't dressed like one. 

"You don't need to know." Loki smiled. "Sure I do. Come on now." He looked at Loki for a little while, like he was trying to read Loki's mind. Loki wondered if he had magic. _'Well, I didn' go through all of that training for some random guy to have access to my mind.'_

"Mor."

" _Mor_?"

He smiled. "That's enough for you." He pushed Loki inside but didn't go anywhere. He just came inside and sat on the bed. "They told me to ask you some questions."

"Who are _they_?"

"I'm not here to answer you. Please sit down and relax. I won't hurt you as long as you answer me." Loki just looked at him. He didn't want to judge his situation to early. He wasn't going to make the same mistake he did with Thanos. And the guy was big enough to not be an easy win.

"Why are you in the position of that cube? you attacked earth just to get that and let some Chitauri attack it. Why? It's easy to win against them and you know that. You are a god AND you have the right to rule Jötunheimr. You are not stupid, Loki. Then why you used them instead of having a plan with a higher chance of winning? I want to know."

"Well, that makes two." Loki murmured. "What was that?"

Loki smiled at him. "I'm afraid I can't answer you. But I'm surprised that you know this much. Most people aren't smart enough for that." Mor smiled back. "I'm not most people. But I'm certainly not the one who gathered this information. We've been looking at your case for a while now. How about this; I'll tell why you're here and you answer my other questions."

"You got yourself a deal, then."

Mor asked Loki to sit next to him. Loki did. It wouldn't make that much different anyway. "You _are_ a dangerous criminal, but that's not why you're here. You're here because of something in the future. The guy we both know about, the one you refuse to tell me about, succedes to do what he wants to do. So your brother and his friends on earth try to undo that. Everything was going smoothly until you messed it up! You just happened to be there, grab the cube and mess a whole timeline! That's why you're here. We're trying to make things right."

Loki laughed. "Oh, that's what you are! Time police! I was sensing something weird in that tower, so that was _him_! But don't you think this is unnecessary? Don't other timelines already exist? What will another one do?"

"That's not the point. _This_ timeline is unnecessary, it could not exist. But we can't destroy it, we just want to balance things up."

Loki was kinda relieved. Now he knew what was going on. Why he was there and why everything felt... off. "I suppose this is when you are going to answer my questions?" Loki laughed. Should he trust this guy? Or should he use what he knows to get what he wants? "I... am not ready to answer you. I need some time."

"Now I can't do that. We have a whole universe to save! I can't have you act like this." Mor said and got close to him. Something made Loki go back. Something made him want to _run._

"I have full permission to do whatever needed to take your information, and I'm not nice enough." He got even closer.

"H... how dare you? I'm a god and a prince! You can't just..."

"But no one's looking for you, am I not correct? Even if something happens it'll all be okay when we balance things up." Mor put his hand on Loki's face. "I'll not be the one suffering any consequences." And he slapped Loki. That was it. No warning or no sign. Just a slap, hard enough to make Loki's eyes wet.

He was still in shock when Mor grabbed his hair and made him lay down on the bed. "Now, answer me and I leave it by that. Don't, and I won't stop until you're bleeding-" He stopped as he saw Loki laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"Aww... You should've just told me. I wouldn't have said no."

Mor let go of his head but stayed on top of him. "What do you mean?" Loki could see how he was starting to feel unsure of himself. He smirked. "I want you too, you know." those simple words were all it took. It was always that simple.

Because people have simple desires. They want money, they want happiness. They desire everything labeled as 'beautiful'. And Loki was Beautiful. unconditional beauty. It was something that had always gotten him in and out of trouble. _He_ was the thing most people desired, so it was easy for him to use it.

Mor let him sit up. He let Loki's hand travel through his body, and eventually into his pants. Loki bit his lips. Mor smirked. "I'm still not gonna be nice."

"I don't want you to. Honestly, I'd be so angry if I could walk properly." Loki smirked back.

"Why would want this-" 

"Look, I've been alive for longer than you can imagine. I've seen the universe changing. I've seen planets coming to life and dying. You can't break me... and I'll probably answer you as soon as I get bored anyway. So why don't I have some fun and experience prison sex? Besides, you are attractive enough." That part wasn't totally true. He wasn't _enough_. He stopped being enough as soon as he fell for Loki.

"I need answers _now._ " Loki rolled his eyes. "Fine. Earn them."

He wasn't completely able to catch what happened after that. One second he was messing with Mor's body, then he was on the bed again, face down and hands captured in Mor's one hand. "Fine. I'll play your fucking game." He ripped(!) Loki's pants off his body. "I'll play so good you wouldn't have the energy to even think about running away." Loki would've rolled his eyes, but he only got to moan when Mor bit his ass. Hard enough for Loki to smell his own blood. "Now, tell me his name. The one You were going to give the cube to." He smacked the same place.

"Thanos! His... his name's Thanos..." Loki could feel the smirk on Mor's lips. "Good boy... and what can you tell me about him?" His hand went under Loki's shirt and pulled a nipple. "Did he touch you? We don't know really much about him, but he must have an eye for beautiful things. He must've seen you, right? Were you his cumslut? Was he using your body as I do?"

_'Ohhh... he's one of those guys with weird kinks.'_ Well, good to know. "I wonder what will your colleagues think when they see you in the cameras."

"They won't, I don't like people watching over me while I'm working. And... I don't like sharing. Now, take your shirt off." Loki laughed and did as he was told. He knelt in front of Mor, causing him to almost jump out of surprise. He probably didn't expect Loki to be this ready. Loki took everything, he swallowed everything and let Mor fuck his mouth as he pleased. 

Mor grabbed the back of his head and pushed all the way in. Loki felt his dick twitching and for a second considered biting it off. It wouldn't be his time doing that but it wouldn't worth it. He just swallowed eagerly and smiled. Mor smiled back at him. "I feel like you're going to eat me up." Wich wasn't completely wrong. Mor pushed his two fingers inside Loki's mouth and Loki got them nice and wet.

There was something most people didn't know about him. The fact that he didn't need his magic to shapeshift. Sure, it would be easier with magic and he couldn't become other people without it, but it wasn't always necessary. Especially not when he only needed a small part of himself changing. A small tooth, and what was inside it. He slowly bit Mor's fingers. 

He just laughed and pulled them away. Of course, he wouldn't notice.

Loki stood up and let Mor take full control over him. He felt his fingers inside of him and his lips on his neck. Every time Mor tried to say something, Loki would pull him into a hot kiss and whisper _shut up_ in his ear. 

Mor finally pushed Loki to the wall and started fucking him. Loki moaned as loud as he could. Kinda hoping someone would hear them and get uncomfortable. Maybe it would be someone important enough for him to use.

"I... I'm so glad I got your case..." Loki smiled at him. Mor kissed him and bit him a little bit, so Loki did the same thing to him. I mean he didn't have to, but maybe they could blame a vampire later.

Mor finally finished. Maybe he was emotionally invested in Loki because he took the time to take care of him and make sure he was comfortable later. He even took Loki to the shower and cleaned him. Nobody was around, was Loki to especial or everybody else just wasn't allowed there? It didn't matter. For all he could see, he was out sooner than he thought he'd be.

_************** _

"Your investigator Mr. Mor isn't..." The new guy sighed. "Isn't available anymore. So I'm taking over this case."

Loki felt sorry. Well, not completely sorry... but he did feel a little bad. Mor was kinda sweet if you ignored all of his smirkings. "So... what am I supposed to do now? I'm going to be investigated one more time? Or did he told you everything I have told him?" He decided to play it safe. He knew Mor was actually found dead, with bite marks all over his body and a strange poison in his blood. It wouldn't be strange to people who knew creatures on Asgard, but they weren't Asgardians.

"He... didn't have the time to write down anything. ı need you to tell me everything all over again. Is there anything you'd like to tell me before we start?"

Loki smirked. He could sense Mor's cards and keys in his back pocket. Nobody had checked him after the first time and it was Mor's own fault for keeping on his clothes.

"I don't have anything to tell you. But you seem nice. You should run away. Because _I'm gonna burn this place to the ground._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit it took way longer than I thought! I'm not gonna edit this just read it:/  
> And if you wondering about Mor's name, it means "purple" in Turkish. I was looking around thinking of a name and saw my friend's purple bag. Sorry if this isn't interesting enough.


End file.
